FM10 Time and Tide
by Miz Em
Summary: Granger Clan Saga. Don and his team take on a case, even though they've all been directors for a while. Their grown children assist.
1. Chapter 1

Justin rapped impatiently at the bathroom door, wondering why Keeley was being uncharacteristically slow. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up, Keeley." He frowned when he thought he heard a soft moan, and opened the door. "Oh, my God, Keeley! Are you all right?" 

She was sitting on the bathroom floor, her head on her crossed arms, leaning on the edge of the bathtub. The toilet had just been flushed. He pulled her gently into his arms, alarmed at the pallor on her face. "Let me get you to the doctor."

"No, no," she whispered, "Just give me a minute, I'll be fine now, I think." She smiled weakly when he looked doubtful. "I'll be fine, really."

"Alright, but let me help you. And if it doesn't get better by midday, you're going to the doctor, even if I have to get your dad to make you," he threatened. He was gratified to hear a soft laugh.

-----

"I'm going to work, Verity," Darren murmured into Verity's ear. He smiled when she only stirred a little. She had told him once that she took after her mother that way. Gently, he traced the line of her face, pushing her hair away from her eyes. He pressed a kiss on her lips, and whispered, "I love you, Verity."

Still mostly asleep, she mumbled in reply, "I love you too. Be careful." He lingered for a moment, a little wistfully, when he realized that she'd never said the words to him while fully awake. Darren the clown with a princess, he thought to himself, who would have thought it possible? He'd been stunned and nervous when she'd agreed to go out with him. And totally blown away when she'd stayed with him. Darren sighed, he was going to have to go, or he would be late. He didn't want her father on his case for anything.

----

"You look like crap, Keeley," Darla said in concern.

"Gee, thanks. You're a real pal," Keeley said wryly.

But Darla only frowned, "You should go to the doctor."

Keeley sighed, "I'll be fine, Darla. Something just didn't agree with me, that's all." She looked up to see her husband and her brother hovering anxiously over her and sighed again, "Don't you guys have work to do? We can get Megan to assign you to our cases if you really have time on your hands."

Tyler grinned, but Justin still looked anxious. He tried again to get her to go to the doctor but she waved him off. She swallowed hard as another wave of nausea hit her.

"Keeley," Colby said gently from the entrance of the cubicle. David was just behind him, just as anxious as Justin looked.

Before she could control it, Keeley said on a sob, "Daddy," and threw herself into her father's arms.

"Ah, princess," he soothed, cradling her close with one arm, "Here, drink this ginger ale, it should help a little." He gripped Justin on his shoulder, stopping him as he started to leave. Justin had a wounded look in his eyes. It hurt that his wife preferred her father's comforting to his. "You should listen to Justin. Go to the doctor together."

She shook her head stubbornly. Colby grinned at Justin, "Stubborn, like her mother. Listen, Keeley, you need to go to the doctor with Justin. You want to make sure your baby is fine, don't you?"

He laughed at the stunned look in Justin's eyes. Keeley raised her head to her father, eyes wide, "Oh, God! I didn't even think..." Colby smiled down at her, and pushed her gently towards Justin. He sighed softly, his baby girl was going to be a mother.

Tyler whooped and dashed off to call the rest of the siblings. Colby called after him, "You let me call your mother, or I'll whup you." Tyler laughed, but nodded.

"I'll let Megan know you need to take Keeley to the doctor," David said to Justin. He was smiling too, even though he wasn't looking forward to losing Keeley to maternity leave. She was a good agent. "See you in a bit, Colby."

"A baby! Oh, God, Keeley! A baby!" Justin murmured in delight.

She smiled, "You wouldn't be quite so happy if you felt how I feel." But she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Darla," Colby said, smiling at her. She nodded in relief, she'd called him, afraid that Keeley might have been sicker than she let on.

Colby called Hannah when he got to his office, "Oh, Hannah! Keeley's having a baby!" He heard a gasp and then a soft sob, and tried to sooth her. "You should see them, they're so happy. She's sick as a dog though."

Hannah sighed, "My poor baby. I'll bring some things over to them tonight. Oh, God, Colby! We're going to be grandparents!"

He swallowed a lump in his throat, "Yeah, I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it."

She laughed softly, "You're going to be a pushover. You always were."

-----

Darren watched Justin and Keeley with some amusement. They'd always treated each other as equals, especially on the job. But this first bout of morning sickness that Keeley was suffering from had brought everyone running. And Justin was cradling Keeley like she was fragile porcelain. He was envious of Justin, his own relationship with Verity seemed to have stalled. He'd been more than a little nervous with Colby since he had to be pulled off Justin. Darren wasn't quite prepared to fight Colby off just yet.

He started when he realized that Justin was talking to him. "Penny for your thoughts," Justin grinned. "Thinking about Verity?"

Darren laughed and shrugged it off.

"I need a favor, Darren."

"Name it," Darren said without hesitation. They'd been good friends for a long time.

"Will you cover for me for a few hours? Tyler and I had an interview set up with a witness, but I really need to take Keeley to the doctor. Will you go with Tyler? I'll clear it with both Megan and David."

"That won't be a problem, Justin. Go ahead, Darren," David said from the doorway. He smiled. "The first grandbaby."

Justin laughed, "You're acting like it's your grandbaby."

David laughed too, but said nothing. They'd been a close knit team. It was definitely their grandbaby.

-----

"It was just a routine interview," Tyler whispered, still in shock. Justin hadn't spoken a word, he had been staring at his friend, tears streaming down his face. His friend, Darren, now in a body bag.

Just a routine interview that his friend was covering for him. No one had anticipated any trouble from a routine interview with a witness. No one expected the perpetrator to be there with a gun in hand. Darren had gone down in a hail of bullets. He didn't even have a chance to draw his gun. Tyler, busy tying his shoelaces, had still been behind the car. Saved by his shoelaces.

"Verity... love her," was all Darren managed to say to Tyler, before he'd died. Now he was in a body bag, at the morgue.

Both of them looked up at the commotion in the hallway.

"I want to see him. Please, let me see him," Verity was sobbing. "I didn't even say goodbye this morning. This can't be happening!"

"Verity, it's not a good idea," Colby tried to dissuade her.

"Please, Daddy, please let me see him."

Verity looked at her brother and brother-in-law, and burst into fresh tears at the looks on their faces. "Darren," she whimpered, "Oh no, Darren!" She took his hand and brought it to her face, rubbing her cheek against the palm of it. She gently caressed his face, tears still streaming down her face.

"Why him?" she raged at Justin. "Why him? Why was he there? Why Darren?" She flew at Justin, and started hitting him before Colby even realized what she was doing. Justin just stared at her, taking her blows. He was asking himself the same questions.

Colby pulled her away from Justin and held her close as he tried to comfort her. It broke his heart to see his daughter in such pain. She was sobbing like it was the end of the world.

-----

"I want Darren to have the best, Cameron, will you help me take care of it?" Verity whispered dully to her brother from the haven of her mother's arms. Hannah kissed her gently, her own eyes shining with unshed tears. Most of the Grangers had gathered at home to discuss funeral arrangements for Darren. He had become family in a very short time.

Cameron sighed at the pain in his sister's eyes, "You know I will, Verity." He touched her face gently. "I'll take care of the arrangements." Darren was an only child and his parents had passed on several years ago. He looked over and saw Keeley doing her best to console Justin. Cameron drew Erin into his embrace, and hugged her just a little tighter than usual.

"Justin," Colby said quietly, "It wasn't your fault. You realize that, don't you?" He sighed when he didn't get a response. He knew that Megan would recommend that Justin and Tyler see a therapist, but he had hoped to get through the wall of grief Justin had built up around himself.

Colby's heart lightened, just a little, when he saw Justin begin to stir, as Keeley placed Justin's hand on her abdomen, reminding him of what the future had in store for them.

Tyler felt a gentle touch on his arm, and was stunned when he turned to see Giselle.

"Cameron called," she said gently.

He stared at her, and she drew him into her arms as his tears began to fall again.

"Where's Brandon?" Colby demanded when he got Cameron alone, furious that Brandon wasn't there for his sister.

Cameron tried to calm his father down. "I'm sure he's painting, Dad. Probably painting Darren for Verity. He has to deal with things his own way, you know that."

Colby sighed. It had been a painful day for all of them.

-----

The day of the funeral dawned bright and clear. Don was impressed at how quickly Cameron had managed to make the arrangements for Darren's funeral. And a full military funeral at that, one that befitted the fine law enforcement officer that Darren Martin had been. It always hurt Don to lose an agent, but this one had also been important to Verity. He and his team had grown very close in the years they worked together, and their children were as nieces and nephews to him.

He watched as the motorcycle escort led the way, followed by the hearse, then the family's limousine, before his own vehicle followed, as befitted a director of the FBI. The rest of the procession followed, with a marked police unit bringing up the rear. And it was a long procession. Darren Martin may not have had very much family, but he touched many lives with his kindness and his easy laughter, and he had many friends among his fellow agents.

An honor guard from the LAPD stood at attention, six men on each side. Don's heart ached at the sight of the pall bearers. Verity's brothers took one side, Justin, David, and Colby took the other. They followed the honor guard to the graveside, and carefully placed the casket on the stand.

Verity was in the front row. She leaned on her mother, but she seemed calm and composed, her pallor emphasized by the traditional black. He saw Larry hover close by, ready to comfort if needed. Erin and a redhead Don didn't recogize, flanked Keeley. Megan was close to Larry, sitting with her daughter Darla. Then he saw Robin and Maggie and his heart lightened a little. They were sitting close to Olivia and Jonathan. Charlie, Amita and Jasmine brought up the rear of the family section.

Don vaguely heard the minister as he conducted his service. His mind was on his own speech. Verity had asked him to say a few words, and he had been unable to refuse those sad eyes.

"We've come here today to honor Darren Martin," Don began quietly. "Many of you here knew him personally. Knew him for the fine agent that he was. Knew him for the kindness and the laughter that he so generously shared. We look up to men like Darren, who pursued truth diligently, and unequivocally. We hold them up as examples, and they earn our deepest admiration and respect because of the actions they purposefully take, and the courage with which they take it."

He paused and looked in Verity's brimming eyes, "Men like Darren are the ones who are always ready to take action in the name of justice. Men like Darren show us the true meaning of courage, of devotion, and of sacrifice. I am honored to have known him. And I know we will carry him in our hearts, as I know we will live and laugh, as he would have wanted."

Don stood at attention, and his agents followed, as the honor guard and rifle team were called to attention. The rifle team performed the 21 gun salute, and as the last volley faded away, they presented arms, while the bugler played each plaintive note of Taps.

Clearing his throat, Don called the dispatcher, "Dispatch, locate Unit 721."

"721, Radio to Unit 721, Agent Martin, please respond."

"All units, be advised, Darren Martin, badge 587, Special Agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation, having served this community for 8 years, has ended his watch. God rest his soul...

"Agent Martin is 10-7"  
-----

**Notes:**

10-7 is the code for end of shift.

Taps

Day is done,  
Gone the sun,  
From the lakes,  
From the hills,  
From the sky,  
All is well, Safely rest,  
God is nigh.

Fading Light,  
Dims the sight.  
Add a star Gems the sky,  
Gleaning bright From afar,  
Drawing nigh,  
Falls the night.

Thanks and praise,  
For our days,  
Neath the sun,  
Neath the stars,  
Neath the sky,  
As we go,  
This we know,  
God is nigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon hovered hesitantly at the doorway. His heart broke every time he saw Verity, and, coward that he was, he'd avoided his sister for several days. But his painting of Darren was finally finished. And he wanted her to have it. He sadly noted the pallor in her face, and the listless manner in which she was turning the pages of one of her textbooks. 

"Punk," he said softly, using the triplets' childhood nickname for her, smiling as she looked up. The sadness in her face lifted a little as her eyes brightened at the sight of him.

"Oh, Brandon!" The tears filled her eyes, but she dashed them away, almost fiercely, with the back of her hand. She got up and hugged him tightly. "What's this?"

"A painting of Darren. I... thought you might want something of him."

This time the tears did fall, as Verity looked at her brother's exquisite painting. He had captured Darren in the midst of laughter. "It's wonderful. He was always laughing, wasn't he?" she said wistfully. "I miss him so much."

Brandon touched her face awkwardly. He was good at capturing emotions on canvas, but dealing with people, no, that was Cameron's forte.

Verity smiled at him, she knew the effort Brandon was extending. "Help me put it up?" Brandon nodded in relief.

"Ah, that's exquisite, Brandon!" Larry said, admiring the portrait as he came in. He noted with amusement that Brandon looked glad to see him. Larry thought it was quite possibly the only time Brandon had looked happy to see him.

"I'm going to go, Verity," Brandon said tentatively. He kissed her on her forehead. "See you at Mama's for dinner tonight?"

Verity nodded, and gave him a fierce hug. Brandon returned it, but he was surprised. Verity was not known for displays of affection.

"And how are you faring, Verity?" Larry asked gently.

She sighed, "I have my moments. Sometimes I think I'm getting control of it, then I start weeping for no reason."

Larry looked at her for a moment, "Have you talked to your father about it?"

"Dad?" Verity said in surprise. "Why Dad?"

"He came very close to losing your mother once," Larry said softly, "There were moments when we thought she would not make it. Your father went through a great deal then, and went through more during her recovery. He's one of the strongest people I know."

"Darren was afraid of him," Verity said, half to herself.

Larry remained silent, but his eyes encouraged her to talk. When she didn't say any more, he said quietly, "Grief may seem unbearable, but it is a healing process. There are five discrete stages of grief, but the length of time a person spends in each stage varies from person to person, event to event. It's important to note that life will be painful if you are stuck in one of the first four stages until you move to the fifth stage, which is acceptance."

He touched her arm to get her attention, "You shouldn't be ashamed of what you feel, regardless of what you feel. You shouldn't be afraid to acknowledge anything, even if it is guilt for something you did, or failed to do. Your family loves you, they'll be there for you. I'll be here for you."

Gently, he brushed the tears away, and pulled her in for a hug. "Talk to your parents, Verity. They're hurting for you. They need you too."

Verity nodded, and hugged him tightly. "Thanks, Uncle Larry."

Larry smiled, he loved it when she called him Uncle Larry. "You know where to find me if you need me."

"I'll always need you, Uncle Larry. Thanks for being you," she whispered.

-----

"She looked like she was in a lot of pain, and I didn't know what to say," Brandon said softly to Jasmine.

"Brandon," Jasmine hesitated, "I don't think there's a good time to say this, but I've been thinking that perhaps we need some time apart."

He looked at her thoughtfully, then he sighed, "I hate to say it but I think you're right."

Jasmine looked surprised then relieved, she hadn't expected this calm reaction. She hugged him. "I like you a lot, Brandon, and I don't want to lose that, so I'm glad you agree. It's just that when I look at my parents, or yours, I feel like there's something missing in our relationship. I just don't know what it is. I've just never said anything because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. But, life is too short, isn't it?" She was thinking about Darren now.

Brandon held her close, "I'll always be here for you, Jasmine. But you're right about the relationship. And you have a decision to make, don't you? Whether or not to go to MIT?"

She nodded, then laughed, "Dad is having a cow over that."

Brandon grinned. Charlie was always funny when he got worked up over something that had to do with Amita or Jasmine. "That's when I realized that maybe I wasn't the right person for you, Jas, when I didn't have a cow over the fact that you might be leaving for MIT."

They were quiet for a moment, lost in their own thoughts.

Then Brandon said, "I wonder if Verity is taking it so hard because she regrets something about her relationship with Darren?"

-----

Hannah watched Verity walk slowly up to the house, wondering why she was there so early. Her heart ached to see the sadness in her youngest daughter's entire demeanour. The spring in her step was gone. The smile on her lips, the mischief in her eyes, all gone. Hannah sighed sadly.

"What is it, Hannah?" Colby asked gently.

She shook her head, "Just watching Verity."

He joined her at the window, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

"All the air's gone out of her," Hannah said regretfully.

He kissed her, murmured a soft, "I love you." And went to meet Verity at the front door.

Verity looked up to see her father looking sympathetically at her.

"Baby girl," he said gently.

She remembered how she used to hate it when he called her baby girl. But today, it was the most wonderful thing she'd ever heard. Tears started streaming down her face, and she sobbed out one word. "Daddy." And ran the rest of the way up to the front door, throwing herself into her father's arms.

Colby picked her up, cradled her close to his chest, and let her cry. He rocked her like he used to when she was a little baby, as he settled into the couch, crooning to her, comforting her.

The storm of tears passed, and Verity began to breath more evenly, hiccups coming less and less frequently.

"Talk to me, baby girl."

Between hiccups and soft sobs, Verity blurted out, "I just feel so guilty. He was so good to me. He loved me, and told me so, time and time again. He was so selfless. But I didn't love him the way he loved me. I just kept putting off telling him, because I didn't want to be alone. I was a selfish witch and I didn't deserve him. Now he's gone. And I'll never have the chance to be honest with him. To tell him that I did care, and that I did appreciate him. I didn't even have a chance to tell him goodbye!"

Colby gathered her close again, aching for her.

"I miss him so much."

"I know, baby girl, I know. Darren was a good man, Verity. And he knew you better than you realize. He chose to stay with you even though he knew you didn't feel the same way about him, because he loved you. He was happy with you. Don't begrudge him that. He always did what he could to make you happy while he was alive. He wouldn't want you unhappy under any circumstances."

"I'll do better, Daddy," she whispered, "I won't be so self absorbed next time. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

"Rafe Kenyon reporting for duty, sir." 

David looked up from his discussion with Keeley and Darla, and found himself amused at Kenyon's carefully expressionless face. "You must be Darren's replacement."

"With all due respect, sir, I can't replace another man. But, I am here to fill his vacated position to the best of my ability, sir."

Keeley and Darla looked at him with interest, as David smiled, "You'll do. Call me David. Have you run into another new agent on your way here? I was supposed to get two."

Rafe hesitated, unsure as to how he was supposed to identify new agents on his first day, "No, sir. I mean, David."

David laughed, "Relax. You're not in the Navy anymore."

"It'll take some getting used to, sir. Sorry, sir. Um, David." Rafe replied, a small smile softening his face.

"No problem. Grab that desk, it's yours. Darla's lead agent," David left the reason unsaid. They were still raw from losing Darren.

Rafe stiffened when he felt a presence behind him. A soft voice said, "David, I'm sorry, but could I steal Keeley for a minute? I... I need her support on something." He turned around and caught his breath at the sight of the speaker.

"Go ahead, Keeley," David gave his assent.

"Verity Granger," Darla replied to Rafe's raised eyebrow when they left. She was a little amused at Rafe's reaction, but not surprised. Verity was the beauty in the family. "Asst. Director Granger's youngest daughter, and Darren's girlfriend.

"Darren left everything to her," David said. "Including his pension. Don's probably talking to them about that now."

Rafe wondered if they were warning him off.

-----

"How are the new agents? Fitting in yet?" Don asked casually in his usual status meeting with his Assistant Directors.

"Rafe will do just fine," David said. "Jason's a little greener, but he'll do too." Jason Thanh had finally arrived, two hours late and highly embarrassed about the flat tire he'd had to change.

"Is Rafe the former Navy SEAL?" Megan asked.

David nodded, "He's got this quiet, watchful expression, and a easy, fluid motion. If I was in a dark alley with him, I'd rather he be on my side."

Megan rolled her eyes, "That's just describing Colby when he first started. Is Rafe a good investigator? Unlike Colby when he started..."

Don and David laughed at Colby's wry look. That was another thing Don had been happy about when his team became his Assistant Directors. They understood what needed to be done without a lot of explanation, and they worked well together. The humor became even more important when things went haywire. Don sighed. Especially when the budget was due and cuts had to be made.

"And Siti Mahmoud's fitting right in with Justin's team," Megan said.

"That's the petite Malayan woman from LAPD who took down the 300 pound idiot a couple of weeks ago?" Colby asked. He grinned in amusement at Megan's nod. It had been a huge surprise to the 300 pound bully, and Colby had enjoyed watching every minute of it.

"Maggie's happy with the two we got for her team. And so am I. Luke Whitbourne is our new profiler, and Mei-Lin Chang will replace Nick Felton's position on her team." Two of Colby's agents on Maggie's team had been promoted to senior agents, one of whom had transferred out of Los Angeles. He was still put out about losing that excellent agent, but there were only so many senior agent positions in Los Angeles. Nonetheless, he was happy that he'd manage to hang on to one of them. Both Megan and David had six teams of four agents, he only had five. He'd been glad to get the additional team. "We're working on getting agents for Felton's new team."

Don nodded, happy that they had managed to get funding to add that team. They'd all been stretched too thinly.

"What's on your mind, Don?" Megan asked curiously. He seemed preoccupied.

He glanced at her, then seemed to make up his mind about something and pulled out a piece of paper.

"No way, not in this day and age," David said in disbelief. It was a death threat, put together with letters cut out from some print media.

"'You're a dead man'," Megan read.

"How many have you received?" Colby demanded.

"Just two," Don said diffidently. "I don't want to make a big fuss of it."

Megan looked at him incredulously, "The Director of the FBI gets death threats and you don't want to make a big fuss of it. Do you think we're stupid?"

Don shook his head, but he was smiling faintly, "I didn't want to take your teams away from their cases. But I brought it up because I thought we could investigate this ourselves. Just like old times."

David sighed, "Why do the words 'Just like old times' fill me with dread?"

"Don, I hate to admit this, but we're not as spry as we used to be. We'll need to get some of the younger agents to protect you."

And coming from Colby, that said a lot, Don thought, sighing. Reluctantly, he acquiesed. "But let's keep it as quiet as we can," he insisted. "I'd like a protective detail on Robin, and I'd like to keep Maggie out of it."

"I don't think you'll really have a choice where Maggie's concerned," Colby said dryly. "She's got a mind of her own. Wonder which one of you she got that from?"

------

"So, you and your old team are going to investigate this death threat." Maggie looked at her father in disbelief. "And we're just going to provide protection."

Don grinned at his daughter's reaction, he couldn't help it. She looked thoroughly disgusted with him. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. Keep our hand in, so to speak."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" She said accusingly.

He said as solemnly as he could, "No one enjoys a death threat, Maggie."

She rolled her eyes. "Who's going to tell Mom that she's going to have someone following her around?"

Don looked over at Colby, who shrugged, "I think we're sending the pregnant woman in."

"You would sacrifice your pregnant daughter to my mother's wrath?" Maggie looked incredulous.

David shook his head at their teasing and said quietly, "Maggie, chill. We need to get the teams together and see who's available for what duty. Don't forget, all the teams have heavy caseloads and we still have to catch the perp who gunned Darren down."

"I thought we could start Felton and his new team out on the protection detail, since they don't have a caseload yet," Colby said thoughtfully.

Maggie sighed, she knew her father wasn't going to budge about taking on the investigation, "Siti and Mei could start following Mom around. They both have martial arts experience and they look like they could fit in."

-----

Much to Maggie's surprise, her mother didn't protest at all about having a couple of agents follow her around. Robin smiled at her daughter a little ruefully, "It's not the first time, unfortunately. And better safe than sorry, don't you think?"

Maggie nodded, "Siti and Mei will be your day detail. We'll pull some other agents today to relieve them. Night detail at the house will be a larger group of agents."

"Because of Dad," Robin said softly, worry darkening her eyes.

"It's going to be alright, Mom," Maggie said gently. "Dad's got this off-the-wall idea that he and his old team would investigate this threat."

"Why is it off-the-wall? They had the highest conviction rate in the country."

"It's just been so long ago!" Maggie protested.

Robin only smiled. She knew Don better than Maggie did.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick Felton was nervous. Colby wanted to laugh, but didn't. He remembered how nervous he'd been too when he'd been promoted to lead agent. And as if that wasn't nerve-wracking enough, Nick's very first duty as a lead agent was to protect the Director of the FBI, and with a brand new team to boot. 

Maggie was briefing both hers and Nick's team on the protection detail. Two of her team were new too, Luke Whitbourne the profiler, and Mei-Lin Chang. Only Graeme Lang remained from her previous team. Nick used to be on her team, but had been promoted to lead agent. His team had only just met each other that day. Enrico Montoya transferred from Baltimore, Pierre Sargasse from Las Vegas, and Pia Bellini from New York. Well, at least they weren't fresh from Quantico, Colby thought. But how they would gel as a team still remained to be seen.

"Since the Director will be at the FBI during the day, and investigating the case himself with his former team, he'll need minimal protection," Maggie was saying, with only a touch of sarcasm. "Mei and Siti will be with DA Brooks during the day. Siti is from Justin's team. Nick's team will cover the night shift at the Director's home. Pia will stay close to DA Brooks there. Nick, you'll probably need additional agents for the night shifts. Asst. Directors Sinclair and Reeves have offered their teams. You can work with their lead agents to work out a schedule. And regardless of what Director Eppes says, I will be camped out at their home for the duration of this detail."

Both Nick and Graeme nodded in empathy, they knew how difficult it had been for Maggie. Having the Director of the FBI as your father was not an advantage for an agent.

"Who are the agents from the Director's former team?" Luke asked. He looked surprised when Graeme laughed.

"That would be Asst. Directors Reeves, Sinclair, and Granger," Maggie said dryly.

"Ah," Luke couldn't help grinning. He glanced at an amused Colby. He now understood her frustration. "Well, I'm sure they'll call on us if they need help, Maggie."

"I'm sorry that this is the first thing you'll be doing here in Los Angeles," Colby said quietly to the new agents. "But you understand why it's a priority for us." He was pleased that they seemed to be taking it all in stride, there were no disgruntled looks among them. "Nick, there have been many volunteers for this protection detail, just work things out with their lead agents."

"Mostly taken care of, Colby," Nick said with relief. "Rafe, Jason, Luke, and Darla will split the shift with us. I refused everyone from Justin's team, except for Siti. They're still investigating Darren's killing. Keeley volunteered, but I told her I'd rather she took care of that baby. Frankly, I don't want Justin all over me about Keeley. But she almost took my head off when I said that, so I guess I should've worried more about what she would say than Justin." He winced at the memory.

Colby laughed, but said nothing.

-----

Pia Bellini was doing her best not to laugh. She didn't think that Maggie Eppes would appreciate it, and she didn't want a black mark against her on her first detail in Los Angeles. Pia had tried very hard for years to transfer to the Los Angeles office. The LA office had been the top in conviction rates for many years, and very difficult to transfer into. She'd enlisted her entire extended family, her entire, very large, extended family, for prayers when news of openings for an additional team came across the bulletins. She had to believe that those prayers had been heard. Well, quite possibly her own skills had something to do with it too. Still, she'd been relieved when she met the members of the team she was on, they had clicked. Nothing worse than a team that didn't mesh.

But what amused her was the discussion that Maggie was currently having with her mother. Pia knew DA Brooks' reputation as a barracuda in the courtroom. Right now, she was a concerned mother, but the barracuda side of her was mowing down Agent Eppes arguments about not needing a bodyguard.

"All I'm asking is that you make sure there's another agent with you at all times, Maggie," Robin was saying, in a reasonable tone. Well, what she thought was a reasonable tone. Maggie had her father's stubborn look on her face. Robin sighed. "You have partners, and you always have backup, don't you?"

"But not when I get my coffee or go to the ladies," Maggie snapped. She sighed, and apologized for snapping. "It's just been stressful, Mom. Dad's haring off on this investigation and you're hounding me about bodyguards."

Robin murmured, "Why do I see a parallel there?" She laughed at the disgusted look Maggie threw her. "Dad will make sure that either Colby or David will be there with him. Just make sure that you have another agent with you, Maggie. Please?"

Maggie gave in. But there was nothing graceful about it. Robin hugged her close and whispered, "I just want you to be safe, Maggie. I love you."

The gleam of unshed tears in her mother's eyes did Maggie in. "It's going to be fine, Mom. I'll make sure there's always someone with me." Robin smiled and kissed her.

"Not a word," Maggie muttered to Pia as they followed her mother out to the living room. Pia zipped her lips with her hand, but couldn't help grinning. Maggie glared at her for a second, then shook her head and grinned back. "She gets her way, every time. I've yet to win an argument with her."

"Well, at least, she's on your side."

Maggie rolled her eyes and Pia laughed. Yes, she was going to fit in just fine.

-----

Don smiled at Robin as she came into the family room. Colby, David and Megan were still there, discussing the investigation.

Robin shook her head, "Please tell me you at least called your spouses."

Don laughed, "It's not like they're rookies, Robin." He glanced over at Maggie who was now talking to Nick. "I see you won your case, Counselor."

"Don't I always?" Robin countered. "Did you have to give her your stubborness? It's bad enough she wanted to be an FBI agent just like dear old dad."

"Hey, she's a great agent, leave her alone," Colby protested.

Robin sighed, they all knew how she felt, their own kids were in the FBI. "So where are you with this investigation?"

"Well, we've culled everyone who's either still in jail or has died," Megan said, "That leaves us with, oh, only about 200 people that Don has put away over his twenty plus years as a field agent."

"There are several agents here in the house. Why don't you get them to help you?"

"Because their attention needs to be on protecting Don," David said gently. "But we did have help culling the files, Robin. We're not doing this all by ourselves."

-----

"Don, is it really necessary for you to investigate this yourself?" Charlie was practically hissing in frustration. "Don't you have agents who can do that?"

"No, it isn't really necessary, and yes I do have agents who can do that. But think about it Charlie, it has to be someone I've put away in the past. Why else would I get a death threat?"

"Oh, I don't know. Something about being the Director of the FBI," came Charlie's sarcastic reply.

Don said gently, "It's going to be fine Charlie. I've got protection 24 hours. And I've got the best team with me on this investigation."

"With all due respect to them, because I care about them as much as you do, but it's been a while since you've all been in the field."

"Then help us, Charlie. Just like you did when we were a team. Just like you still do for us."

Charlie shook his head in frustration. He never could persuade Don once he'd made up his mind. "Check these two." He handed Don the two files and stalked out of Don't office.

"He's really worried about you," Megan commented, as she watched Charlie make his way to the elevator. "He didn't even try to explain what algorithm he used."

"Or maybe after more than thirty years he's finally got the hint," Colby said dryly, but he was worried about something else. "I think we should send a team in to protect Charlie and his family."

Don looked up sharply, "I didn't even think of that. Do it."

"Don," Megan said quietly, "One of these two is Byron Jameson. That's the name of the perp in Justin's case. The one who killed Darren."

They looked at each other in stunned amazement. "Get Justin's team in here," Don ordered, his voice harsh with emotion.


	5. Chapter 5

"You put Byron Jameson away almost thirty years ago, Don. The perp who shot Darren is in his thirties. It can't be the same man," Justin was saying. 

"Alright, let's go along with that for a minute. Does he have a son? Nephew? With the same name, and in the right age group?" Don asked.

"We'll definitely look into that. What did you put Byron Jameson away for?"

"Serial killer. 8 children," was the terse reply. Silence greeted that.

"Then he deserved every day he served in prison," Justin said slowly.

"And then some," Don replied harshly. "What's your perp done?"

"Strictly white collar, embezzlement mostly, but suddenly decided to rob a couple of banks several months ago." Justin said quietly.

"How many months?" Don asked sharply.

"About six months. Is that when your perp got out of jail?"

Don hissed in frustration. "Yes, damn the parole system. But that's still not much to go on. Well, let's see if we can find anything more that will link the two." He turned to leave and almost jumped out of his skin when Rafe materialized in front of him. "How the hell did you do that?"

Rafe grinned, "Navy SEAL secret, sir. I could tell you..."

Don rolled his eyes, "I see why David thought you'd fit right in. Are you my escort for the day?" He took off without waiting for an answer, but Rafe didn't have any difficulty at all keeping up with him.

Justin glanced over at Tyler and grinned. It was going to be interesting.

-----

Several quiet days later, Don reflected sourly that the only information of value he had was on his new agents. Pierre's mother had recently passed on which was why he had requested a transfer out of Las Vegas. Rico Montoya's wife and two daughters were still in Baltimore, selling the house and getting ready to move to Los Angeles. Pia, the only daughter of a family of five sons had been glad to get away from New York and the extended family, and was becoming fast friends with Maggie. Siti had married an Italian man and had two children with the unlikely names of Hassan and Suraya Canterella, boy and girl respectively. Mei-Lin was quiet and shared little except that she was single and came from a large family. Luke was recently divorced, but amicably so, and Rafe had seen horrors in his stint as a Navy SEAL that he refused to talk about.

He glared at David as he came in, but David only laughed. "It wasn't my idea to take on this investigation."

Don snorted, "Do you have anything or were you just planning on conceding that you were too old for this?"

David grinned, "I have something. But it isn't much. The younger Byron Jameson is definitely the son of the serial killer you put in jail. He was eight years old when his father went to jail, and petitioned the parole board recently on behalf of his father. Byron Jameson Senior was released on medical grounds. He has cancer, and is too weak to do anything. Byron Jr. has been trying to find a cure for his father. It gets expensive, and we think the embezzlement and the bank robberies were to help cover the expenses."

"So we're ruling out the father," Colby said as he came in. "They've gone underground, probably because of the shooting. Justin and Tyler are trying to track down the son on a tip from the witness."

"The witness that Darren and Tyler were going to see that day?" Don questioned.

Colby nodded, "Yeah, apparently Junior used to live down the street from her. She recognized him when he robbed that last bank. She was standing in line talking to the teller. She recalled several names, people he used to hang out with. Tyler's hoping that something pans out from that."

"What about the other name that Charlie narrowed it down to, John Taylor?"

"We're still looking for him," was all David could say.

Don sighed in frustration, "Any other leads from the other 200 possibles?"

"Well, we ruled most of them out, alibis and such. There really were only those two viable suspects," Colby said quietly. "We should start looking at other angles."

Don looked up at the knock on his door, and quickly waved Pierre in with some concern.

"Don, I'm sorry to interrupt. I need to talk to you privately," Pierre's face was white, almost as though he was in shock.

"Pierre, no offense, but I don't have anything to hide from Colby or David," Don said gently but Pierre was already continuing.

"I'm the executor of my mother's estate, and I received this package from her lawyer today. There were two letters in it, one was addressed to me and the other to you."

"To me?" Don's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Pierre nodded, shock still evident in his eyes, "To Agent Don Eppes."

There was silence as he handed the envelope to Don, "She mentioned some things in her letter to me, but you should probably read yours first."

"Don, if you want some privacy," Colby began, but Don interrupted him.

"No. I think at this point I'd rather you stay."

Don read his letter out loud, "My darling Don. If you get this letter, then it means that I'm dead. There are so many things I need to tell you, but first of all, I need to apologize for disappearing on you. I had my reasons and I'll explain them. But I must tell you that you have a son, his name is Pierre Sagesse. When I disappeared, Regina Wise as you knew her also had to disappear. I took on a new name, Jeanine Sagesse. For our safety, and for yours, I had to tell Pierre that his father was dead. I kept to the truth as far as I could, but I had to tell him you were dead so that he would not ask any questions about you." Don paused and looked up at Pierre.

Pierre swallowed hard, "I had no idea, I swear it."

Don said gently, "It's alright." But there were tears in his eyes.

He continued to read the letter, "I was married once, to a man who abused me. With the help of an abused women's underground railroad, I left him and took on a new identity, that of Regina Wise. A few years went by quietly, then, as you know, I started racing. That is how he found me. I had to disappear again, even to the point of having to ditch my beloved Nova. I didn't tell you before then because I thought I was safe, then when he found me, you weren't there. I had to take flight or risk getting hurt or worse. I've laid low ever since. He eventually went to prison for other crimes, but I heard that you had married, and did not want to upset the status quo. I hope that this comes to you because I died of natural causes, but if not, his name is James Brighton, and he may come after you or Pierre next. Please accept my apologies for the loss of years you could have spent with your son, but it was the best I could do. Love, Reggie."

"I'll get on James Brighton," David said as he left.

Don nodded, but his attention was on Pierre. "How did she die?"

"She was a victim of a home invasion. There had been an epidemic of home invasions, and I upgraded the security on her home, but they still got in. Everything was consistent with the other home invasions, so when the perps were caught, I didn't push it any further." Pierre was calming down. "I'm going to insist that her case be re-opened and the evidence reviewed."

"Let me know if they give you trouble over that. I want to know if James Brighton had anything to do with it. We'll go after him with everything we've got."

Pierre nodded, then hesitated, "What now?"

Quietly, Don said, "I need to talk to my wife. And Maggie."

"I understand." Pierre hesitated, unsure of what to do next.

Colby said gently, "Why don't you go home and get some rest. You have protection duty tonight, don't you?"

"Right, right," Pierre said quietly and left.

"She was in Las Vegas all this time. I can't believe I never found her." Don looked at Colby sadly.

Colby shrugged, "These underground railroads do a good job."

Don eyed Colby sharply, but said nothing. He'd heard rumors that Cameron had run an underground railroad while he was in college, but if he had, all that was left from those days was the shelter he funded.

"It's going to be hard to tell Maggie," Don said sighing, "Robin knew about Reggie, but as time passed, we put it out of our minds. I never said anything to Maggie."

"She's a strong woman, she'll be fine. Pierre's not on her team, so that's not an issue," Colby said quietly.

Don was lost in his own thoughts, and didn't even notice when Colby left.

-----

** Note:**

Regina Wise appeared (and disappeared) in Dirty Laundry


	6. Chapter 6

"You should have seen their faces, Hannah," Colby was telling her as they cuddled in front of the TV watching the Cardinals game later that evening, "I don't know who was more shocked, Don or Pierre." 

Hannah shook her head in sympathy. She remembered how distraught Robin had been when she thought Don was cheating on her. She wondered if she would have been strong enough to stay away from Colby and raise a son alone if it had been her in Reggie's situation.

"What is it?" Colby asked, curious because he couldn't read the expressions flitting across her face. He didn't usually have a problem.

"Are you sure you don't have any by-blows hiding in the bushes, just waiting to jump out at us?" Hannah asked tartly, but she was smiling.

He laughed, "Other than Cindra in college, you're the only other long term relationship I've had."

"It only takes one time, Colby!"

"I know, I know," he said soberly. "But I think I would have known by now. They were all amicable break ups. And no one disappeared that I know of."

"ALL of them were amicable?" Hannah looked surprised.

Colby grinned, "Women love me, what can I say?" He laughed when she punched his arm and rolled over on him to nibble on his neck. He smacked her bottom playfully, "You know what's going to happen next if you keep doing that."

Hannah laughed, a soft and sensual rumble low in her throat, "I'm counting on it." She burst into a fit of giggles when he tickled her as he got up off the couch with her over his shoulder.

-----

Maggie didn't quite know what to say. Don and Robin had just broken the news to her about Pierre. "Mom, are you alright?" Maggie asked awkwardly. She didn't meet her father's eyes.

Robin smiled gently at her. "Your father and I worked things out between us about Reggie a long time ago. But I'm not sure what to think about her grown son. He seems like a good man."

"I don't expect your relationship with Pierre to be like what Charlie is to me," Don said cautiously. He wasn't comfortable that she had yet to speak directly to him. "But I would like to include him as part of the family. He's still my son, and I want to get to know him."

"Did you love her?" Maggie asked sharply. "What were you going to do if you found her?"

"Yes, I loved her. But life has to go on. Your mother and I agreed to face it together if Reggie ever came back. But she never did, and that was partly because she knew your mother and I had married." Don watched Maggie closely. He was worried now. He hadn't been sure how Maggie would take it but this curtness was unexpected.

Maggie sighed, "I don't know how to deal with it. I like working with Pierre. He's a great agent, and I think he would have been a good friend. But I don't know how to deal with the fact that he's my half-brother."

"Then just be his friend, Maggie," Robin said quietly. "I doubt he's asking for more. Let the future take care of itself." She held her arms out to Maggie, and embraced her.

"I'll do the best I can, Dad."

"That's all I can ask for." But Don was hurt when Maggie left without another word.

"Give her time, honey," Robin said gently.

-----

"Pierre," Maggie said softly.

He looked up at her. "I'm sorry, Maggie, I didn't know."

She smiled uncertainly, "It's not your fault. I don't know how to deal with this. Do you?"

"Just one day at a time. That's all I know."

She nodded, "Fair enough. Good thing we already get along."

He grinned, "Yes, and you're a lead agent while I'm a long way from it. So you can boss me around."

Maggie laughed, "I guess I can at that." She looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"Just trying to see if you look anything like my Dad, and why I never noticed it if you do."

"And?"

She shook her head smiling, "No, I don't see it. You must look like your mother."

"I really don't. She says I look like her father. I was always disappointed about that, I loved her grey eyes. And you, you're beautiful, like your mother."

Maggie looked surprised, "Do you really think so? I always thought I looked like Dad."

Pierre shook his head in amusement, "You do have his jaw, especially when you tilt your head a certain way. But you mostly look like her."

"Alright, alright, break it up," Nick Felton was laughing as he came in. "Pierre still works for me and he's on duty."

"Yeah, yeah, give the man a title, and he goes all feudal lord on you," but Maggie was laughing. She smiled at Pierre as he headed out the door laughing. "Thanks, Nick," she said softly.

"Anytime, Maggie, you know that. He's a good guy, you could do worse for a brother."

"Yeah," she said, snickering at him, "It could be you."

-----

"I need to get this signed off by Director Eppes before morning," Erin said to Cameron when he picked her up for dinner a few evenings later. "Would you mind if we stop by their home before dinner?"

Cam smiled, "Anything for you, sweetheart."

Erin's eyes glowed with happiness, she still half expected to wake up only to discover that dating Cameron had just been a dream. "It's at..."

"I know where it is, love," Cameron grinned, "We used to go there a lot."

She smiled at that. She had forgotten how close the families had been while the children were growing up. "Oh! Have you heard about Pierre Sagesse being Don's son? From a previous girlfriend?"

"Tyler mentioned something about it, but he didn't really know the details."

"I wonder how Maggie's taking it," Erin murmured. "I'm not sure that I would be able to handle it. What about you, Cameron?"

He was quiet for a moment, and Erin wondered if he would answer. There were topics she'd learned to stay away from because he would close up, or avoid answering by distracting her. She smiled to herself, often with a kiss.

"I don't know, Erin," he finally answered.

They were cautious about approaching the house, making sure their hands were away from their pockets. Erin had to flash her ID, and Maggie had to come to the door before Cameron was allowed in the house. "No riff raff allowed, huh?" he said in amusement.

Maggie smiled, it always cheered her up to see Cameron. "Your dad's in the den, if you're looking for him."

"I really wasn't. Erin was looking for your dad. I expect they're all in the den?"

"Yes," Maggie said softly. "Why don't you go in there with Erin for a few minutes? Then if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to you. I'll be in the kitchen."

Cameron raised an eyebrow, but she shook her head, and left them at the den.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Megan drawled in amusement. "The prodigal son."

"Just like dear old dad," Cameron retorted, laughing at the disgusted look Colby threw him. "I'm going to raid the refrigerator for a drink, so you can go on talking about whatever top secret thing you were talking about when I came in." He wandered into the kitchen looking for Maggie and found her sitting at the kitchen table just gazing into space. "What's up, Eppes?" he asked, using the childhood nickname that had annoyed her.

Maggie laughed. "I used to hate that."

He grinned, "I know."

"I took that name for granted," she said softly, almost regretfully.

Cameron gave her a few more minutes of silence, "What's on your mind, Maggie? I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a hot date with the most beautiful woman in the world."

She smiled at him, "You know, that almost redeems you in my eyes. She's wonderful, but I don't know many men who would have recognized that." She looked at him curiously when a small, enigmatic smile crossed his face. "You're quite the dark horse, aren't you? Half the time no one knows what you're thinking."

"Did you ask me in here to quiz me?"

"No. I need someone to talk to."

Cam eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Almost sadly, she continued, "I just need someone who would be impartial. I don't quite know how to handle this situation. I feel like my dad's been holding out on me. And I can't seem to forgive him for it. I hadn't had problems working with Pierre before this, but now, I feel really uncomfortable with him." She looked at him and sighed. "I just wondered what you would do."

"Erin asked me the same thing on the way over here. And I have the same answer for you that I had for her. I don't know, Maggie. I really don't." Cameron paused. He looked at the unhappiness in Maggie's eyes and softened, "But I do know this. I spent a lot of years staying away from Mama and Dad, and the sibs, because I felt they were better off without me. And I wish I could get those years back. They love me, God only knows why, and I regret the the years I wasted. From that standpoint, I say get over it. Do what you have to do to forgive your father, and get on with life. Nothing's worth losing time with your family. And that includes Pierre now." Then grinning wryly, he said, "Just like I have to include Tyler."

Maggie laughed at that last quip, as he had intended. She looked at him curiously, "Friend to friend, would an underground railroad really be able to provide a brand new identity for someone? Help them totally disappear?" She barely caught the fleeting change of expression on Cameron's face.

He replied mildly, "I guess you'd have to ask someone who could tell you. Now, if you don't mind, I need to rescue my woman from being overworked by the dread lord." Cameron moved away smoothly and Maggie smiled ruefully. She should have known he wouldn't trust her enough. He trusted very few people.

Cameron strolled into the den, inwardly discomforted by Maggie's question. Then his eyes widened ever so slightly when he stopped as Rafe blocked his path. He gazed silently at the agent.

A slight flare of his nostrils was the only indication that anything was amiss, but Rafe felt as though he'd been punched in the solar plexus.

"Cameron Granger," Cam introduced himself, holding out his hand.

"Rafe Kenyon," was the quiet reply, as he gripped Cameron's hand firmly.

Megan watched the two men and wondered what had passed between the two. She saw Colby's lips twitch slightly in amusement before settling into his usual sardonic expression. David raised his eyebrows at her and she shrugged. But she was going to find out if that was the last thing she did.

"Milady, your chariot awaits," Cameron said breezily to Erin.

Don grinned, "I guess that's my hint to get on with it?"

Cam smiled sweetly, "Would I ever be quite so disrespectful to the great Director of the FBI?"

Colby laughed, he couldn't help it.

"Cam's definitely your son, Colby," Don said dryly. "You're free to go, Erin. I'll take care of these." His eyes widened in surprise when Erin flashed him a smile. He glanced at Cam, impressed at his perspicacity.

"I'll walk you out, son," Colby said mildly.

"You didn't tell me," Cameron said softly to his father.

"I figured you'd meet eventually. Besides, there's nothing to tell. Is there?" Colby's sharp eyes probed deeply into Cameron's. Then he said quietly, "He has an exemplary record with the Navy. And he's a good man and agent."

Cam relaxed fractionally. "Thanks, Dad."

Colby smiled faintly, "I didn't do anything for you I wouldn't have done for anyone else."

That got a laugh from Cameron, "If you say so, old man."

"Take your lovely lady out and show her a good time. And get her home by ten." Colby smiled at Erin. She returned his smile shyly. She was only just beginning to get comfortable with him.

Cameron grinned wickedly, "I'll get her home by ten, alright. Might be my home though!"

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about, Cam?" Erin asked when they drove off.

He looked thoughtful, "Not yet, Erin, but soon, I promise."

-----

**Note:**

Cindra Ashford appeared briefly in Dirty Laundry


	7. Chapter 7

Slow and painstaking work finally yielded some real information for David. He and Pierre had been patiently asking questions of anyone at Las Vegas PD who would talk to them about the home invasions for almost a week. Someone finally agreed to release the electronic records, and fill in anything that the official electronic records didn't cover. 

"The home invasions had been going on for about a year. One of the perps that was caught gave up some additional information that wasn't included in the official records," David was briefing Don and the others. "Apparently the mastermind of the home invasion was never caught. And James Brighton was only with them for about two months before Jeanine's home was broken into. Apparently Brighton had been hot to break into Jeanine's home from day one, but he was held back by the mastermind. Brighton didn't stay long with them after Jeanine was killed. The mastermind is one Brady Delock."

"Delock! Any relation to Kurt Delock, who planned the attack of our office?" Colby exclaimed. That case would never fade from his memory. A stray bullet from his gun had killed a man that day.

"He's Kurt Delock's son," David confirmed. "Kurt Delock died in prison a few years back. Brady Delock has been in and out himself. He apparently hooked up with James Brighton in prison."

"So Brady Delock and James Brighton are on the loose," Don mused. "Any sightings in Los Angeles?"

"Not yet. We just put out an APB on them. As far as LVPD knows, they're new to LA. No previous known locations in this area," David replied. "We've canvassed the zip code of the postmark on your threats, but nothing so far on those two. However, John Taylor has known hangouts in that zip code. We're going to check him out more thoroughly as well."

"And John Taylor is the other name that Charlie pulled out?" Megan asked.

Colby grinned, "Getting old and forgetting things, Megan?"

"Alright, focus please," Don cut in before they went at it, but he was laughing. Just like old times, indeed. "So a little progress, but nothing concrete. It could be Taylor, or it could be Brighton."

"Afraid so, Don," David sighed.

"Just keep at it, we'll catch a break eventually," Don said encouragingly. "What about Byron Jameson, Jr.?"

"Tyler says they seem to be laying low. He's checked with all the sources we have but nothing's panning out. Justin thinks that they just have to be patient, the Jamesons have to surface sometime," Megan reported.

Don sighed, the sooner that they got Darren's killer, the sooner everyone would heal from the loss. He looked at his team of Assistant Directors and decided to ask their opinion. "I'm sure you know that Darren left everything to Verity. She wants to set up some sort of college scholarship fund for children of agents killed in the line of duty. She thinks that Cameron can manage the funds and make them grow even while these scholarships are being funded. The Darren Martin Scholarship Fund. Opinions?"

"I'm going to abstain from an opinion, if you don't mind. Since it's my daughter and son we're talking about," Colby said quietly.

Don smiled, "I'd still like to hear it, but I won't push for it."

"Well, I think it's a great idea," David responded enthusiastically. Rafe was fitting in very well, but he missed having Darren on his team.

Megan glanced thoughtfully at an uncharacteristically silent Colby, "Is she feeling guilty about something? It's a good thing to do, regardless. I'm just curious."

There was only a shrug from Colby. Megan wasn't surprised. He was very protective of his children.

"All right. I'm going to let Verity know to go ahead with the plans. We'll have some sort of a party to announce the scholarship and the first recipient of the scholarship whenever Verity and Cameron are ready." Don was glad to get that out of the way.

-----

"You'll need a committee at the FBI to identify the recipients of the scholarship, Don," Cameron said patiently.

Don sighed impatiently. He had thought his responsibility for the scholarship had ended when he made the decision. But Cameron, Erin, and Verity had been sitting in his den, trying to wrap up the details for the last hour. It didn't help matters that Robin was sitting on the couch next to him trying hard not to laugh. He looked yearningly over at where David, Colby and Megan were discussing the next steps to their case.

"How about I just appoint a chairperson and let them take care of setting up a committee?" Don asked hopefully.

Cameron laughed, "Alright, I guess that will work. Who do you have in mind?"

"Erin."

Luckily for Erin, Cameron caught her coffee mug before the contents spilled. Her mouth had dropped open in stunned amazement. Cameron smiled tenderly and leaned over to kiss her open mouth.

"Alright, alright, break it up," Don said hastily. "Well, why not, Erin?"

Verity chimed in, "Erin, I think that's a fabulous idea! You know what we're trying to do after all."

Robin smiled gently at Erin, "I'll help you get it going, Erin." She was amused at Erin's grateful smile.

Cameron looked up as Don joined David, Colby and Megan. He frowned when he realized how weary his father looked. For as long as he could remember, his father had provided strength and support for all of them. Even for his mother, who had always been a strong woman. The sudden realization that age was encroaching on that strength disturbed Cam greatly.

"Cam?" Verity said softly. "What is it?"

He smiled and shook his head, not wanting to upset her. But she surprised him.

"He looks tired, doesn't he? It scares me a little. Losing Darren made me think about a lot of things. About Mama and Dad," she swallowed hard. "You know."

Cameron hugged her, "It's just been a long day for him, Verity. Come on, we can make him a hot chocolate. Like he taught us."

Verity grinned, "That'll give him a heart attack. We've never done that for him."

"I know." They looked soberly at each other, realizing, for the first time, how very little they'd done for their parents.

Erin squeezed his hand, smiling gently, "I'll come with you."

Robin wavered between wanting to laugh and wanting to cry as she watched them make the hot chocolate. She remembered Hannah telling her about the day Colby had taught the kids to make hot chocolate the way she liked it.

It had been mother's day the year that the triplets were four, and Keeley five. Verity, at one, had been sitting in her high chair out of harm's way. There had been powdered chocolate everywhere on the counter. Verity had chocolate all over her face, and the triplets had chocolate and honey everywhere on themselves. Keeley had managed a perfect swirl of whipped cream on top of the hot chocolate, and on herself. Brandon had been shaking the chocolate sprinkles enthusiastically on the whipped cream and the kitchen floor. And Colby was laughing himself silly over the whole thing. The sight of an FBI agent, still in a kevlar vest with his gun strapped to his belt, amidst the chocolate mess had touched Hannah beyond words and made her cry.

There was no mess today. While Robin and Erin watched, Cameron and Verity made hot chocolate for everyone with practiced ease, the only hesitation had been in finding everything in someone else's kitchen.

"Ooh! Hot chocolate!" Both Maggie and Darla exclaimed with enthusiasm from the kitchen door. "Just like Hannah makes it?"

Cameron grinned, "No, just like Cameron makes it."

Maggie elbowed him, "I can hurt you."

"You can try!" retorted Cameron.

Robin jaw dropped in amazement when Erin moved in front of Cameron as though to protect him from Maggie. The movement was not lost on either Maggie or Darla. Verity smiled at Cameron's surprised look.

"Come on, let's get the hot chocolate in there before they keel over from weariness," Verity urged, as she left with a tray of mugs for the agents on protection duty. She joked and laughed with first Jason then Luke as she handed them their mugs of hot chocolate.

Then she went looking for Rafe. She jumped when he came up behind her and touched her arm. He caught the mug before the chocolate spilled, and Verity before she fell from tripping over a plant. "Oh, goodness! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Verity gasped in surprise.

"I'm sorry," he murmured gently, "I won't do it again." He couldn't tear his gaze away from her smoky gold eyes, and he started to lean in to taste her parted lips.

But Verity dodged away from him. She stammered something and ran.

Rafe chided himself for seeing an invitation where there was none, and nursed his bruised ego as he went back to what he was doing.

Colby looked up in astonishment when Cam handed him a mug of hot chocolate. He eyed Cam warily. "What have you done now?"

Cam laughed, "Nothing. You looked like you needed it. Made it just like you taught us." He met Colby's amused eyes. "Just... wanted to do something for you." He hesitated for a second, "Dad, I could drive you home..." he trailed off awkwardly.

"I'll be fine, son," Colby said softly, but he was touched by the gesture. "Why don't you take Erin and Verity home? It's late."

"Let me know if you need me to come back for you."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine."

Colby was startled when Cam hugged him. "Later, Dad."

"What was that all about?" Megan asked with interest.

Looking thoughtfully at his son as he left, Colby replied, "I have no idea."


	8. Chapter 8

The activity level at the Eppe's home increased as Nick's team came in to relieve Darla's. The fresher team made a sweep of the grounds before going into the house. Each agent briefed their relief agent but there was really very little to report. They settled into their detail as the outgoing team went into the den to say goodbye. 

Luke and Jason left quickly, eager to get home. Rafe hesitated for a moment as he passed Colby, but changed his mind and didn't stop to talk.

Darla lingered and got her mother's attention. As they moved off for a more private conversation, Megan asked, "What's wrong, Darla?"

She smiled and hugged Megan, "Nothing's wrong. I just think you should call it a night and get some rest. You look all in. I'll drive you home."

Megan looked amused, "First Cam, now you. What's going on?"

Darla shrugged, "Nothing really. Just worrying about the parental units."

"Parental units?" Megan laughed. "We won't be much longer, Darla. I promise." Megan laughed again at Darla's look of disbelief. "Alright, alright. Stay for a few minutes while I talk Don into quitting for the night. You can drive me home if it'll make you feel better."

As her mother made her way back into the den, Darla murmured to herself, "Cam's right, none of you are getting any younger. And we've done squat in return for everything you did."

-----

Rafe brooded as he drove home. Verity's smoky gold eyes and full lips had haunted him since she'd pushed away from him. He'd caught her when she tripped. She'd clutched at his chest to brace herself, and he'd tightened the arm he had around her. He would have sworn that her eyes darkened and lips parted, and that her head had tilted for his kiss.

He sighed softly as he remembered the scent of her. Well, he was nothing if not persistent, especially since he was sure he'd seen desire in her eyes. Perhaps she just needed time to mourn Darren, but she'd be ready to move on someday, and he'd be there waiting.

His thoughts moved on to her father and brother, and wondered at the cards that fate had dealt. Colby's watchful eye over his daughters was legend at the FBI, Rafe would have to be careful. And Cameron. He'd never thought their paths would cross again.

-----

"Hey," Hannah smiled as Colby walked in the door.

"You didn't have to wait up, sweetheart," Colby murmured as he pulled her in for a kiss.

"Mmmmmm, I know. I was just talking to Robin on the phone," Hannah moaned softly as he nibbled and kissed his way from her ear to her throat, "She told me about the hot chocolate. Said it made her think of the picture I'd taken when you taught them how to make hot chocolate for the first time."

Colby snorted a laugh, "Funny, that's what I thought of too, though I hadn't in years. I remember having to clean all that mess up, off the kitchen and off the kids. Got ragged for getting chocolate on my Kevlar vest." He said thoughtfully, "Cameron worried me there. And he surprised me with a hug on his way out. I still don't know what any of that was all about."

"Near as Robin could make out, he was worried about you because you looked tired."

"He's seen me tired before."

"Don't you think you should ease up a little on this investigation? Let the younger agents handle the legwork?" She snuggled closer and nuzzled her face into his neck with a soft sigh of satisfaction.

He hugged her but didn't reply. She hadn't really expected one. "Want a back rub?"

"Yeah. I could really use one."

Grinning with mischief, she patted him on his behind as he got in the bed. He laughed and shook his head at her as he settled in. With gentle, loving hands she began kneading the muscles, starting from the shoulders. She thought about the first time she'd given him a back rub. It had been on their second date. She'd invited him to her home for dinner, she'd felt sorry for him, he'd just worked all night. Then she was laughing to herself, it had been the first time he'd had her lasagna.

His breathing evened as he fell asleep from her ministrations. She kissed him tenderly on his temple and his shoulder before tucking the covers around him. Soberly, she sat and watched him sleep for a few minutes. She ran gentle fingers through the silver streak at his temple, an all too obvious sign of the age that was catching up with them.

-----

Keeley sighed. She was thoroughly sick of morning sickness and completely ready for it to be over with. But the rest of it, she thought she could handle. She wasn't showing much yet, though her clothes were getting tight. Poor Justin was a nervous wreck about her still being on the job, but she didn't figure she had to go on maternity till the baby was ready to be born. She'd just work the desk.

She sighed again as she looked around the clinic. Her OBGYN's office was in a multispecialty clinic. Apparently his wife was an oncologist and they'd decided to open a clinic together. Tapping her foot impatiently, she looked at her watch and noted that it was already thirty minutes past her appointment time. Those ultrasound techs seemed to take their own sweet time.

Just as her eyes made another sweep around the clinic, two men walked into the oncologist's examination room. Her blood chilled because she hadn't seen them in the waiting room. Quickly, she called Justin. "The Jamesons are here at the clinic. Get here now!"

She moved over to talk to the office manager and explained the situation. Keeley was relieved that he handled it calmly. Together they convinced the oncologist to keep the Jamesons occupied while they evacuated the clinic.

Justin and Tyler arrived at the clinic more quickly that Keeley would ever have thought possible. And within a few minutes, the Jamesons were arrested. She thought later that the elder Jameson had given up a long time ago to the cancer. The younger Jameson seemed to have lost the will to fight, perhaps his father's inexorable decline had proved too much for him to handle.

-----

Don watched Justin and Tyler as they debriefed Jameson Jr and Sr respectively. He reared back in disgust at Senior's pride in Junior over Darren's shooting. "Your son never had a chance, you twisted..." he said, out loud.

Megan had her face in her hands. After over thirty years, it still sickened her.

"I miss my dad," he said starkly.

She missed him too. Alan Eppes had been a warm and wonderful man, full of sarcastic wit and fatherly wisdom.

"Well, we can definitely put Junior away. He had the gun with him," David was glad they'd finally caught him. "A group of Darren's friends will be going out to celebrate tonight. Everyone's welcome."

Don nodded. Death threat or no, he would stop by for a drink.

-----

Maggie watched her father and Pierre as they discussed something at the bar. Her eyes swept the room, noted the agents that were on protective detail, and settled back on her father.

"It doesn't ever get better, really," Keeley murmured to Maggie.

"What doesn't?" was Maggie's startled response as she looked in Keeley's eyes.

"Sibling jealousy. And I would know. Trust me." But Keeley was laughing. "Even when you get along with your siblings, there's always a degree of jealousy. It's all in how you handle it. You can handle it well, like I do, or badly, like Tyler here." She nudged her brother, who rolled his eyes at her.

Justin laughed, "That's probably the most entertaining thing about the Granger siblings. Their friendly rivalry. Which, on occasion, spills over to the not-so-friendly category." He handed Keeley the non-alcoholic drink he'd purchased, and pulled her into his arms.

"There's Giselle," Keeley said softly, noting Maggie's fascination with the way Tyler lit up as Giselle came in. "And a prime example of how badly Tyler handled his jealousy."

Giselle laughed at that. Still, she was glad that Tyler had got over whatever it was, and asked her out. She slipped into his arms with a happy sigh.

"That's enough, Keeley," Tyler was exasperated at being the butt of Keeley's commentary.

Keeley grinned, unrepentent, but she gave in and kissed Tyler on the cheek.

"I always wondered how you manage when there's five of you. Is Verity your Dad's favorite?" Maggie was curious.

Smiling faintly as she watched for Tyler's reaction, Keeley replied, "No. Cameron is."

"Cameron? No way! Really?" Darla chimed in. "I remember listening to them argue. Which was pretty much all the time."

"Yeah. Way. And Tyler's Mom's favorite. Which leaves slim pickings for the rest of us."

Maggie wondered how much Keeley's light mocking tone was hiding.

"What amuses me is Brandon stoking the fires, especially between Tyler and Cameron," Justin was grinning as he clapped Tyler on the back. "Made for some interesting brawls."

Tyler shook his head, "I have to tell you that I'm glad that's mostly over with. Cameron's a demon to fight."

Keeley looked at him curiously, "How'd you work it out?" She laughed at the half-smile Tyler gave her, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to get that out of him. Not tonight anyway.

"Erin's been a total surprise," Darla said, a soft smile on her face. She watched them as they came in. "She seems like a totally different person since she met Cameron. More confident. Look at that glow!"

"And we're going to have to watch that one," Keeley indicated Rafe. "He's devouring Verity with his eyes."

Justin laughed, "Wonder how your Dad would fare against a former Navy SEAL?"

Cameron heard that as he and Erin joined the group. Keeley saw the familiar mask drop into place as he said, his voice cold and hard, "Don't worry, it'll never come to that."


	9. Chapter 9

"Colby," Hannah's soft murmur got his attention away from the conversation he'd been having with David and Megan. 

He looked in the direction she indicated, and a slight frown creased his forehead. Cam's and Rafe's gazes were locked in challenge. Then Erin moved deeper into Cam's embrace and murmured something in his ear. Rafe smiled ruefully and raised his beer in a toast, grateful for whatever she had said to make Cam relax. Cam returned the toast, ever so slightly mocking.

"Oh, good girl, Erin," Hannah was pleased.

Colby smiled down at her. "My son chose well," he said teasingly.

"That would be MY son, thank you very little!" she retored tartly, but she laughed up at him. "Who is that, Colby? What's going on between them? And why did he give in?"

"Rafe Kenyon, former Navy SEAL. He replaced Darren on David's team. As for the rest of it, you'll have to ask Cam."

"And is he trying to replace Darren where Verity's concerned, as well?" Hannah's eyes darkened as she demanded an answer. She'd seen the way he looked at her daughter.

Colby looked thoughtful, a smile playing on his lips, "He might well be. Which might account for some of Cam's aggression."

Hannah's eyebrows shot up. "Are you saying you approve of him?"

He laughed as he pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm saying it's Verity's decision," he murmured in her ear.

"Just like Justin was Keeley's?" Hannah's eyes were alight with mischief. She giggled as he tickled her lightly.

He smiled as he replied, "Well, they're married, aren't they?"

"Mmm, and with a child on the way, Grandpa!" She burst out into peals of laughter as he growled and nibbled at her neck.

-----

Cam choked with laughter at the sight of his parents necking in a public place. He laughed even harder when Tyler blushed and rolled his eyes. Agents who'd been with the FBI for a while only smiled, but the newer agents stared at Colby and Hannah in open jawed surprise.

"I'd have thought you'd be used to it by now, Tyler," Cam was still laughing.

Tyler shook his head ruefully, "I should be, but no, it still embarrasses me."

"But, Tyler, why?" Erin asked softly, eyes shining, "I think it's really romantic. I never would have thought he would be the romantic sort, from what he's like at work."

Giselle laughed, a soft, throaty laugh, "Because he's more like his father than he'd like to admit." She was amused when Tyler glared at her.

Cam stiffened when he saw Verity approach Rafe. He watched her smile and say a few words to him before moving on to join her siblings.

"Leave him alone, Cam," Verity said softly, looking into her brother's eyes. "It's really none of your business, you know."

He searched her eyes, "Maybe not. Then again, maybe it is."

Verity shook her head.

-----

"Granger."

Cameron looked up. "Kenyon."

"I never thought we'd meet again," Rafe said softly, "I've rehearsed what I would say about a million times, but all of it escapes me now." He watched Cameron, but somehow, he knew from the shuttered eyes that there would be no response.

Quietly, Rafe continued, "It's important to me that you realize I'm grateful to you for saving my mother's life. And I appreciate you saving mine as well." Was that surprise in Cameron's eyes? Rafe wasn't sure.

"But I'm not my father. And I didn't kill him. Even if the bastard did deserve it for hitting my mother." Rafe was relieved to see Cameron finally relax. "I hope you didn't get into too much trouble. How did you explain away the body?"

Cameron shrugged, "There were lots of eyewitness accounts from trustworthy sources like the preacher where your mom went to church. Enough to convince the police that it was accidental. And my dad helped them work out that the timing was wrong so I couldn't have done it. The official ruling was accidental death." He eyed Rafe. "If you didn't kill him, who did?" He smiled faintly when Rafe's eyes went carefully blank.

"All I can tell you is that I didn't kill him."

"Fair enough."

They looked at each other warily, each with secrets that needed to remain hidden.

"You were both pretty badly beaten up that night."

Rafe nodded, eyes dark as he thought back to that fateful night. "She had several broken ribs, her arm was broken, as well as her nose and jaw. My arm was broken in two places. He'd hit me with a tire iron as I tried to shield her. But we healed once we got away. I'm glad we got to keep our own names, or this life wouldn't have been possible."

He drew a harsh breath before he continued, "I know you're concerned about your sister."

"I don't want any member of my family hurt. Not my sister, not my father. Especially, not my father," Cam's voice was a cold warning.

Rafe's eyes widened slightly. He'd expected the warning about Verity. Softly, he said, "You didn't know either."

"Know what?"

"I found out recently that I owe your father almost as much as I owe you. Apparently, I would never have been able to get into the Navy if it hadn't been for his help. And his recommendation helped get me into the FBI."

Cam's eyes lit in amusement and admiration as he laughed, "The old man's wilier than I gave him credit for!"

Rafe smiled, "It was all behind the scenes. The last time I had seen him before I joined the FBI was that night. I knew that someone was helping me, but I didn't know who." Then softly, "I can't get Verity out of my mind. I'm sure you know how that feels." Watching Cam's eyes, he continued, "I plan on waiting till she's ready to move on with her life." Hesitating now, Rafe said, "If you asked me to, I would drop it all. I owe you more than that. But please. I hope you won't ask me to." His eyes pleaded with Cam.

Silence stretched for several minutes till Rafe thought he would scream.

"She's right," Cam murmured, "It isn't any of my business." He smiled at the relief in the other man's eyes. Then he laughed as he said, "Let me be the first to warn you that it's no picnic when all four Granger men attack you. Which, I assure you, WILL happen if you hurt Verity. Navy SEAL or not."

Rafe laughed, "I can deal with those odds."

-----

**Note:**

The events that Rafe and Cam are talking about is also referenced in D is for Dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

"Tyler, Cameron, take your mother home for me, will you please?" 

Hannah looked at Colby in surprise.

"I don't want you to be alone, honey. Not with this death threat still hanging over our heads. I'm headed over to the Eppes house for a few hours." He hugged and kissed her before he left.

"Well, I guess you're all stuck with me," Hannah was laughing. She looked at Rafe, "Buy me a drink, young man."

Cam choked on his drink. "Uh-oh, you're in for it now, Rafe, start chanting your name, rank and serial number."

She shook her head at him. "Giselle, my dear," Hannah murmured softly as she hugged her. "So that's why Tyler hasn't been coming by and foraging for leftovers."

Tyler rolled his eyes as he pulled Giselle back into his arms, but Giselle laughed, happiness evident in her eyes. "I'm afraid so, Hannah."

"Erin," she smiled and kissed the shy woman affectionately. She had become very fond of her. "Thank you."

Erin looked startled, "For what, Hannah?"

"For Cam. He's been happier since he met you."

A soft giggle from Erin amused Hannah. "He's doing all the work."

"Oh, I sincerely doubt that." Hannah grinned when Erin blushed.

"Leave her alone, Mama!" Cam protested, laughing.

She smiled at Rafe when he came back with her diet coke, "Don't you have to be at Director Eppes's home too?"

"No, the team I'm on has tonight off," he replied, softly. Rafe had liked what he'd seen of her, all smiles and laughter as she mingled with everyone. He'd also noted how she was almost always entwined around her husband when they were together. Rafe suddenly realized how much he envied Cameron his parents. "Is it your turn to grill me, Mrs. Granger?" he found himself grinning in response to her warm smile.

She laughed up at him, "No, dear. I figure you'll spill all because you know what's good for you."

He threw back his head and laughed.

Hannah watched with interest as Rafe's laughter caught Verity's attention. She caught Cam's eye and raised an eyebrow. He responded with a faint smile and a slight nod.

"I'm sorry, boys, but I'm ready to go home now," she said apologetically. "I'm just not as young as I used to be."

"That's just because Dad isn't here," Tyler teased her.

"You'd stay as long as he was staying," Cam picked right up where his brother left off.

She smiled gently at her sons, "I stand by him, no matter what."

Yep, Rafe thought, definitely envious.

-----

"Did we have a lunch appointment, Cameron?" Colby said asked in surprise when he saw Cam.

"No, no," Cam laughed, "Did you think you'd forgotten?"

"I wondered. What's up then?"

"Dad, I found these notes on my desk this morning. Information on the current whereabouts of James Brighton and Brady Delock," Cam handed them to his father.

Colby waited to see if Cam would say any more.

Cam met his father's eyes and said softly, "I wanted to help, and sent out some feelers through former contacts. All I do is fund shelters these days, Dad."

"I just don't want you taking those kinds of risks, Cam."

"I know. Those days have been over for a long time. Even if they hadn't been, well, Erin's become... precious. Very much so."

Colby smiled faintly, "They get that way, don't they?"

Cam hesitated, "Rafe was saying last night that he envied me because of you and Mama."

"Did he now?" Colby was amused.

"I'm sorry I took you guys for granted, and caused you so much worry and heartache."

"Cam," Colby said gently, "You're worrying me."

Cam grinned, and Colby was relieved to see the Cameron he knew, "Just a little soul searching. I'm done."

"I'll get this to Don and the rest of the team," Colby said quietly, "I'll keep you out of it if you like."

"It doesn't matter, Dad. And I'll let you know if I get anything more."

-----

"And how did Cameron come by this information?" Megan asked in curiosity, surprised that he was even willing to let them know about his part in it.

Colby shrugged, "It's reliable."

"I'll put someone on it," David said. He trusted Colby. "See if we can find out what their plans are."

"What about John Taylor? Are we getting anywhere on him?"

"He hasn't made any moves," Megan said in frustration.

"No notes, no nothing," Don mused. "I wonder if it was just a distraction? What cases are our agents being pulled off for this protection detail? Anything coming up that should be getting our full attention?"

"I'll check on that, but most of the protective detail is being handled by Nick's new team, and volunteers from other teams on non-serial type investigations. I don't think we're pulling anyone off anything big," Colby was thoughtful.

"What about something small? But still significant?" Don asked. "Anything like that?"

"I'll get on that," Megan said.

-----

"Robin's getting tired of those agents following her around," Hannah brought it up to Colby after dinner that night.

"I'm surprised that she's put up with it as long as she has."

"Probably has to do with those delightful agents who are protecting her. I can't wait to meet Siti's children at the FBI Summer picnic later this month," her eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. "What is it?" Hannah asked curiously when he looked at her and smiled.

"A couple of things Cam said," he murmured, "Something about Rafe envying him because of us." He cupped her face in his hand, and gently caressed her cheek with his thumb. "And about how precious Erin has become to him."

Her eyes shimmered, as he knew they would. They always did when she was touched about something. He kissed her tenderly, and drew her into his arms.

"I think there'll be a wedding before the year is out," he whispered into her hair.

"Maybe two," she said softly.

"Tyler?"

"Mmm, yeah. Giselle looks so happy. I never even realized she'd been carrying a torch for him all these years."

"Or Tyler for her," he said dryly. "That's your son."

Hannah laughed. "I haven't seen Brandon outside of the jewelry store in several days. We might have to help him find someone, now that he and Jasmine aren't together anymore."

"No," Colby said firmly, "I draw the line at that."

Hannah giggled, "That pretty new agent on Nick's team, what was her name again?"

"Hannah, no. Please, no matchmaking."

"I'm just teasing, Colby. Besides, there are enough FBI agents in this family." Hannah sighed, "It was bad anough worrying about you."

"I know, honey," He pulled her close again, "I love you."

"Love me enough to bring the cuffs home?"

"I always bring the cuffs home."

The sound of Hannah's laughter filled the quiet house.


	11. Chapter 11

"There's the address on the note," Jason said. David had assigned the task of checking out the current addresses of Brighton and Delock to him and Rafe. 

Rafe looked over at Jason in amusement. They had decided to go in street clothes, just in case they actually ran into Brighton and Delock. He hadn't expected Jason to look quite so threatening.

"What?" Jason grinned at Rafe, but he had an idea of what Rafe was thinking. He cleaned up as well as any body and in a suit, he looked like a choir boy. "I used to be in a gang. Got into all kinds of trouble, then one day I got arrested. My uncle bailed me out and kicked my ass. I cleaned up my act for him. But I can slip into the threads, no problem."

"Ah." Well, that made as much sense as anything, Rafe thought.

"You, on the other hand, would scare me if I met you in a dark alley." Jason gave Rafe the once over. He was in a t-shirt, sleeveless only because the sleeves had been ripped off. There were scars on his arms, and Jason wasn't sure he wanted to know how Rafe got the scars. And ripped jeans that had definitely seen better days.

Rafe grinned, "Well, they'll need muscle if they're planning anything. Couldn't hurt to infiltrate them."

"And we definitely look like muscle material right now." Jason's tone was dry.

They got out of Jason's beat up truck to stroll around the block. Rafe fell into step with Jason, as they cruised the streets.

-----

"You sent Rafe out with Jason to look for Brighton?" Colby exhaled slowly, while David looked puzzled. "Wasn't there anyone else available?"

"Rafe volunteered. The protection detail is off duty, and I didn't want to send the women, given Brighton's history. What's wrong with sending Rafe?"

Colby shook his head, "Nothing, I hope."

"Here they are now," Megan said softly. "Oh, boy!"

"Yeah, so I see," Colby hurried over to the bullpen.

Jason looked up in relief when Colby, David, and Megan strode into the bullpen area.

"How did it go?" David asked, looking anxiously at Rafe's rigid back.

Jason glanced over at Rafe. When it didn't look like Rafe was going to answer, he started to talk, "We found both Brighton and Delock at that address. They mistook us for some people they were waiting for, but we told them we were looking for work. So they've looped us in on a home invasion they're planning in two nights."

"Okay, as soon as you find out where, we'll evacuate them and put a team in there. Have they said anything about Las Vegas? About the Sagesse house?"

Jason shook his head, "No, it's too soon. We had to be cool and not ask too many questions. We were just off the street for starters. Wouldn't have done to appear too curious. They were really happy to get some muscle."

"They had a woman there. Brighton's girlfriend or something," Rafe's voice was cold and hard. "He was slamming her around while we were there."

Rafe turned to face them and David found himself taking a few steps back. Rafe's eyes were flat and hard, murderous, almost. His entire body was taut as a tightly wound spring, and he looked ready to explode.

"Easy, Rafe," Colby's voice was calm. "We'll get him. Just be patient. Breathe."

His eyes locked desperately onto Colby's, "He had ordered her to clean the area we were in. Ordered. And she meekly obeyed. But some dust swirled up. A draft from the window or something. And he lost it. Started screaming at her. At how worthless she was, couldn't even clean. Then he started hitting her. And she just took it. Sobbing. But just took it." He was breathing in harsh gulps now. "And I couldn't stop him."

"Just breathe, son." Colby soothed. He moved closer and put a hand on Rafe's shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jason wince. Colby braced himself, but Rafe didn't react. Then Colby saw a single tear roll down Rafe's cheek. He sighed. "It's going to be alright. We'll get them. Why don't you change clothes. Come see me in my office." Rafe nodded.

As he left, Jason let out a sigh, "It was tough on him, man. But gotta tell ya, he's probably why we got the gig, because he was all wound up like that." He looked at Colby, "Is he going to be alright?"

Colby nodded, "I'll take care of it." He looked at Megan and David, "You going to brief Don and get Pierre up to date? Plan for the home invasion?"

"Do you need any help with Rafe?" Megan asked sympathetically.

"It'll be fine," Colby hesitated, "I can't tell you more."

"No, I think I understand," Megan smiled, "I saw the recommendation."

"Yeah, just take care of him. He's been a good agent, I don't want to lose him," David said quietly.

"I will."

-----

"Am I in trouble?" Rafe asked warily as he stepped into Colby's office.

"No," Colby was amused, "Just thought you'd prefer a quiet place to regroup."

"Thanks," Rafe sighed, "I'm sorry I lost it."

"I don't think you did. I just want to make sure you're okay to go back."

"I'm fine now. I'll be better prepared for next time. The bastard's going to rot in prison and I'm going to put him there." Rafe said softly, menace in every syllable.

"That's well and good. But remember we need evidence that puts them at the Sagesse house. Preferably a murder weapon, to tie them to Jeanine Sagesse's death."

"I won't forget. For Pierre." Rafe was quiet.

"Stay as long as you need, Rafe, I just need to finish some things up," Colby turned back to his own work.

"Thank you. For everything."

Colby looked at Rafe and smiled.

-----

"Brighton kept the baseball bat that he used on Jeanine Sagesse," David was reporting to Don after the team foiled Brighton and Delock's home invasion attempt. "As a trophy. After all these years, it's hard for me to believe how stupid some of these guys are. I'm sure the crime lab will find his epithelials on the handle. And I'm sure they won't have any problem matching blood and matter to Jeanine Sagesse. He's going away for a long time for that one."

"And testimony on Delock from his Vegas team will put him away for a long time too," Megan continued, "Not to mention testimony from Jason and Rafe."

"What about Brighton's woman?" Don asked quietly.

"She won't leave him," Rafe said bitterly. "She'll just keep visiting him in prison. I'll never understand it."

Colby gripped his shoulder in sympathy.

"Thanks, Rafe," Pierre's quiet voice carried in from the doorway. "I know it must have been difficult. If I could have taken your place, I would."

The beginnings of a smile eased the bitterness from Rafe's face, "You're welcome, Pierre. I was glad to help."

-----

"And we're no closer to finding out who sent the death threats," Don said grimly.

"That's actually not true," Megan said, triumphantly. "It's a diversion. How much do you remember about John Taylor?"

"Just what's in the file, Megan, what are you getting at?" Don was getting impatient.

"It's also a pseudonym. John Taylor, also known as John Terrance. He's an assassin for hire, with a contract in LA. One of Jonathan's snitches tracked the contract down. A petty diplomat here to make a speech. His lover's husband took the contract out on him. John Taylor just wanted to distract you from it."

"If they asked us to provide protection, we would have done so, regardless of whether or not there was a death threat to me," Don was indignant.

"But they wouldn't have asked for protection. He just didn't want you to attend the speech. You would have gone, because it's your alma mater, and you would have been at the VIP table with the speaker."

Don groaned and covered his face with his hands. "All those hours, all that manpower, wasted." He looked up, "When's the speech? Let's get the guy!"

Colby nodded, "The team's in place. It'll be over tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

"Boy, he looked surprised, didn't he?" Megan was very satisfied with the arrest. They had scoped out spots where he might set up, and caught him right before he squeezed the trigger. The surprise and frustration on John Taylor's face had gone a long way to ease Megan's own frustration. The weeks of wasted time on protection detail had not set well on any of them. 

Colby grinned, "You just like to kick them around, don't you?" Taylor had tried to get away and Megan had kicked him where it hurt.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Want to find out?"

"Hannah and I don't want anymore children, but I think I'll pass," was Colby's dry rejoinder.

Megan laughed, "So you bringing the whole clan to the picnic?"

"Yeah, they love going," Colby said wryly, "Not." But he grinned, "They all have a reason to go now, not just for dear old dad. I think Brandon's the only one who doesn't have any kind of tie to the FBI other than being my son."

"There's all manner of single, female agents," Megan teased.

"Don't start, please," Colby groaned, "You're beginning to sound like Hannah!"

-----

Hannah was amused at the pride on Cameron's face as Erin made a short speech about the Darren Martin Scholarship fund. Then she chuckled softly at the look in Rafe's eyes when Verity announced the first recipient of the scholarship. "Why hasn't he swept her off her feet yet, Colby? He wants to."

"I don't think that's exactly what he has in mind," Colby said dryly. Hannah giggled in agreement. "Cam said he was going to wait till she's ready to move on. Kind of hard to compete with a dead man. Especially one who died in the line of duty."

Her eyes lit up when she saw Brandon making his way towards them. His siblings had already been there for the last hour or so. He was the last of her brood to arrive.

"Mama, sorry I'm late," Brandon hugged and kissed her. "Dad." He grinned unrepentently at the look his father gave him.

"You missed all the fun," Cam murmured as he rolled his eyes.

Brandon laughed as his father leveled the same look at Cam. "Yes, but you have a reason to be here. Oh, hey! Who's that?"

"Pia Bellini," Keeley supplied. "What, Dad?" She was surprised at the look she got.

"No matchmaking." Colby said sternly.

Hannah dissolved into a fit of giggles, "She's not matchmaking, Colby. She's just answering a question." She laughed even harder when he didn't look convinced.

Brandon grinned, "Did you already pick her out for me, Mama? I guess I'll have to give it a shot. At the right time." He looked on with interest when Rafe joined them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Rafe said, almost shyly, "I brought you a drink, Mrs. G." He looked startled when Hannah smiled and kissed him on his cheek. Colby looked amused.

"This is my brother Brandon, the only one of the siblings you haven't met," Cam introduced them. "Brandon, Rafe Kenyon."

Rafe raised his eyebrows in surprise when Brandon's eyes raked him over. Hannah patted him gently on the arm. "He's just memorizing you so he can draw and paint you later."

That startled him. His eyes widened, "THAT Brandon Granger."

Brandon grinned, "Pleased to meet you." He looked around, "Where's Tyler? I have the painting of Giselle he asked me for."

"In his car with Giselle, making out," Cam said with a straight face. He saw the evil grin spread across Brandon's face and snickered evilly in response. "Let's go."

Justin laughed, he couldn't help it. The Granger brothers never ceased to amuse him. He glanced over at Keeley, who rolled her eyes. He sighed, he was going to be stuck with imagining Tyler's expression. Unless they took a picture. He brightened up, knowing Brandon and Cam, that was a distinct possibility.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Hannah demanded, looking at Colby.

He grinned, "Why didn't you? Tyler's getting a little stuffy, takes himself too seriously. He needs to chill out." He laughed at the smile she tried to suppress. "You agree too!"

"There's Olivia! And Robin! Come on, Colby!"

He laughed as she yanked on his arm. Then she squealed with laughter as he picked her up and ran over to where Olivia and Robin were settling down with their spouses.

Keeley laughed at the bemused look on Rafe's face. "They do that all the time."

"Why don't you join us, Rafe?" Justin said gently, "The Grangers are very welcoming sort."

----

"Well, they look like they're getting along just fine," Hannah said quietly to Robin.

Robin nodded in some relief, "Yes, Maggie's been making the effort and Pierre's also working hard at it. She's also forgiven Don. I was worried about that." Robin smiled when Maggie and Pierre looked up from their conversation and waved to her. "She said she'd talked to Cam about it."

"My Cam?" Hannah was surprised.

Robin was laughing when she replied, "That was my reaction too. It was apparently the right choice. He told her he regretted every minute he'd wasted fighting with the family."

"It was probably better coming from him than anyone else," Olivia murmured. "When's that one going to make a move?" She indicated Rafe.

"Don't know," Hannah was amused. "I wonder if he realizes how obvious he is?"

"I don't think so," Robin was grinning, "All the agents on protective detail had a bet going on how long it'll take."

Hannah shook her head in sympathy, "Poor Rafe."

"I hear he had a rough time of it, with an abusive father," Olivia added thoughtfully. "He has that bemused look when he looks at you and Colby."

"Everyone has a bemused look when they look at Hannah and Colby," Robin said dryly.

Hannah only laughed, she was used to their ribbing.

-----

"Uncle Larry!" Verity exclaimed happily when they arrived. She grinned at the look on Darla's face and gave her an affectionate hug.

"I don't know how you do it," Darla murmured with a sigh. "Teach me, please. I love him to death, but I can't seem to deal with it."

Larry smiled at Verity as she dragged him away to introduce him to the recipient of the scholarship. Megan hugged her daughter as they headed towards Hannah, Robin and Olivia.

Darla snickered, "Look at Rafe watching her go. We might have to protect Dad from him."

Megan only laughed. She asked as she joined the other ladies, "Olivia, who's that Jonathan's with?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and said tartly, "Some supermodel. Not a brain cell in that pretty head of hers."

Both Robin and Hannah grinned, they'd heard all about it the last few times they got together with Olivia for lunch.

Maggie, Darla, and Keeley listened in with great interest. Hannah thought with a laugh that Jonathan was going to have a time of it when they went back to work.

-----

"You're going to have to ease up, Rafe, or make your move." Cameron laughed as Rafe looked at him in astonishment. "Everyone's got money on when you're going to make your move on my sister."

Rafe groaned, "Am I that obvious?"

"Not to her, apparently, but to everyone else. Even Tyler."

Tyler threw him a disgruntled look. Giselle had laughed when Brandon and Cam had surprised them, but he was still put out about it.

They looked up when Hannah burst into peals of laughter.

"Oh, Colby look! Olivia brought pictures from previous picnics!"

There were groans from everyone, especially the younger generation.

"Let's see," Colby said as he settled Hannah in his lap.

There was general laughter as everyone went through the photos. Water pistol fights, food fights, chocolate and ice cream on the children's faces when they were much younger. Lots of blackmail material, as Olivia put it.

Cam noticed the odd expression on Rafe's face. He glanced at the picture in Rafe's hand. His own expression softened. Colby and Hannah were laughing to each other. Evidently he and his brothers were about two, there was no sign of Verity. Keeley was leaning against Hannah's left, apparently asleep. Tyler was settled in her lap, half asleep, sucking his thumb. He and Brandon were similarly comatose, but they were settled against Colby's chest, his strong arms wrapped protectively around both of them. Colby had one cheek resting on the top of Cam's head. "What is it?"

"I see why you're so protective of them. Of him." Rafe said quietly.

Cam smiled but didn't say anything.

"Are they always like this?" Rafe indicated Colby and Hannah.

Cam grinned, "No, they're usually worse."

Rafe snorted a laugh, "I didn't think that was possible."

"She explained once that it's because she feels safer with his arms around her."

Rafe smiled as Erin settled into Cam's arms. "Like father, like son?" He sobered as he met Cam's eyes.

"You're not your father," Cam said firmly.

"Thanks to you and your father," Rafe murmured fervently. He smiled as he looked at the picture in his hands again. "Maybe someday, I'll have a picture like this."

-----

The End

** A/N:**

A Colby and Hannah next, I think, then Rafe and Verity's story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
